The Daemonium
by TylerStories
Summary: High school student Peeta Mellark stumbles on an old, dusty book titled "The Daemonium" at his local library. Intrigued, he takes it home to read and finds that's it's full of several strange rituals. Thinking nothing would come of it, he tries one of these rituals and ends up face to face with a handsome demon named Cato. (Cato/Peeta, One-Shot)


**THE DAEMONIUM**

* * *

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Comedy

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash, Swearing, Smut

Summary: High school student Peeta Mellark stumbles on an old, dusty book titled "The Daemonium" at his local library. Intrigued, he takes it home to read and finds that's it's full of several strange rituals. Thinking nothing would come of it, he tries one of these rituals and ends up face to face with a handsome demon named Cato. Little does Peeta know that Cato is no ordinary demon… he's an incubus and he isn't going to leave until he gets what he wants.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: It's in Peeta's point of view, and the more you read, the smuttier it gets.  
If you're wondering what an incubus is, it's basically a male sex demon. :)

* * *

It's Friday night. I should be out with my _friends_ watching the football game, partying, or just being a normal, troublesome teenager, but I'm not. I'm not normal.

Well, I look normal and have plenty of normal friends that would love to hang out with me, but I just don't want to. I don't like going to football games or parties. All I want to do is watch movies, read, paint, and bake but apparently no one else wants to. I sometimes feel like an outcast even though I'm really not. I'm just different because I enjoy different hobbies than everyone else. That's all there is to it.

Instead of tailgating before the big game, I head to the library. It's an escape for me. I heard a quote somewhere that said something like _"People who read can live a thousand lives, but people who don't only live one."_ I take that loosely remembered quote to heart. I love reading. It lets me leave this world and enter a new one. I get to see a whole new reality through the eyes of another. I get to live another life. Nothing in the world could ever amount to something as spectacular as that. No football game or party will ever be that exciting.

The library is a home away from home. Every week I spend a few hours browsing around for something interesting, something new, or something unique. I search for a new life to live – at least for a little while. In my short life of only sixteen years, I have probably read hundreds of books of various genres ranging from non-fiction to science-fiction and dystopian futures to paranormal romances. Some books I've loved, others I've hated, but no matter what is written on those pages, I always become immersed in it. The world around me fades away and I'm suddenly in some distant land fighting giant ogres, saving a princess, finding a cure for cancer, or falling in love with an adorable bartender.

I walk to the front of the library and return my previously rented books. The librarian smiles at me. She is a pretty lady, but she has odd fashion choices. She wears bright clothing with flowers all over, and she often dyes her hair strange colors like orange, pink, and green. Her name is Ms. Trinket, and she has been working as the library for as long as I have been visiting it. "Did you enjoy these, Peeta?" she asks with her eccentric voice as she scans the barcodes inside the books and puts them on a cart to be shelved later.

"I sure did," I reply with a smile, "I can't believe I've waited so long to ready _Moby Dick_. It's actually a pretty good book!"

"I told you it would be. The old ones are always great."

"I guess I should've taken your advice sooner."

"You got that right, sweetie." She smiles at me and points to a few boxes near the entrance to the library. "We got a new shipment of books in earlier today, but those boxes are pretty heavy and I don't feel like messing with them. If you carry them to the back, I'll let you be the first to sort through them and check out as many of them as you'd like."

The chance to reads some new books before they're even shelved is an opportunity I can't pass up. It's too irresistible. The anticipation of what amazing stories could be hidden in those boxes is already building up within me. "Sure," I tell her, "I'll get right on it!"

One by one, I carry the boxes to the back of the library where only employees are allowed. I guess I'm a special exception. She is right about the boxes being heavy. I nearly dropped a few of them along the way, but I manage to get them all relocated in a timely manner.

I grab a box cutter and begin carefully slicing the tops open so I don't damage any of the contents. More than half of the books are children's books, which really don't interest me. I'm too old for them. The rest books more suited to horny older women. The front covers are mostly pictures of tan, muscular men posing against some dark, spooky background. They're harlequin romance novels – not my type of novel at all. However, one book catches my eye. It's an old, thick book with a deteriorating brown leather cover and a buckle holding it together. It's also extremely dusty. I don't think I've ever seen a book this old before.

I carefully pick the book up and blow the dust off of the cover. The title reads _The Daemonium._ It immediately catches my attention and I quickly assume that it must be some type of old fantasy fiction that has been passed around for decades. It is one of the most fascinating things I have seen in quite a long time, and it doesn't take me long to decide that I am going to be taking this one home with me.

After walking back to the front desk, I show Ms. Trinket the book. "I think I'll be checking this one out, is that okay?"

She looks at it curiously and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't remember placing an order for that one. I guess my boss must have." She takes the book from me and writes down the title on a sticky note before placing it around her computer monitor. "Just bring it back when you're done reading it."

"Thanks," I tell her with a smile.

"No problem, dear."

I take the book to my house which isn't far from the bakery my parents own and operate. I work there too. My parents though are gone for the weekend at some baking convention. Yes, I know, how lame! But, it's not too often that I get the whole house to myself. My brothers are off at the game and will be spending the weekend with their girlfriends. It's just me and this book for the weekend, and really, that's all I need. It's the perfect opportunity for me to relax and enjoy some peace and quiet.

Immediately I head up to my bedroom, jump in my bed, and begin reading. The book is pretty difficult to read. It's an odd mixture of Latin and English. Most of it is really difficult to understand, and after a few pages into, I have no clue what I'm actually reading. I get the feeling that maybe I should have skimmed through it before taking it home.

Then, I stumble upon something odd, an entire section of the book called _Ritualis._ I scan through it and quickly learn that it is an instruction manual for various odd rituals. Intrigued, I flip to a random page and decide to give the ritual a shot. What harm could it do? I know it won't actually work. Besides, this book is too confusing for me to get any real reading enjoyment out of it anyway.

The ritual called for a small list of things to be performed.

First, it has to be nighttime. I look out the window and see darkness. Check.

Next, I need to draw a strange, circular sigil into the floor. I find some old sidewalk chalk and draw it into the floor of my bedroom while trying to copy it as closely as I can.

I need seven black candles placed evenly around the sigil. Luckily, we have some old leftover black candles that were used for Halloween decorations last year. I pull them out of the garage, set the around the circle, and light the up one by one.

The next thing on the list is to put a drop of my blood in the center of the sigil. I grab a safety pin and poke my index finger deep enough for a drop of blood to form up and fall to the ground.

I am then instructed to turn off all lights and electronics in the room before sitting near the circle. Reading onward, I learn I have to close my eyes and chant the word "arcesso" until the ritual is complete. It doesn't say how I'm supposed to know when the ritual was completely though. I guess it doesn't matter because nothing will happen obviously.

The room is pitch black except for a little dull lighting coming from the candles. I close my eyes and then begin to chant. "Arcesso… arcesso… arcesso… arcesso…" I say with boredom over and over for a couple of minutes. And then, with my eyes still closed, I notice something odd. The room seems brighter, like the flames are growing stronger and more intense. I open my eyes and am shocked to see the flames suddenly burst forth like a blazing inferno toward the ceiling.

"Holy shit!" I shout as I back away from it fearfully. The flames are extremely bright and intense, but I feel no heat radiating off of them. And luckily, nothing in my room seems to be setting on fire. 'What the fuck is going on?"

Just as I reach for my cellphone to call the fire department, I notice a dark silhouette of a man forming in the tall flames, right over where the circle of candles and the sigil would be.

Did the ritual work? Did I summon something from the netherworld? "What the hell are you!" I shout fearfully.

There is no response, just a continuous roar of flames.

And then, as quickly as they blew up, the flames begin to die down to nothing. Not even the candles were burning anymore. Only a tiny bit of smoke showed any evidence of a flame. The circle isn't empty though… inside it stands what looks like a young man… a couple years older than me. He is absolutely stunning to look at... blonde hair, blue eyes, a chiseled body, a large c-oh "What the fuck!" I yell. He's stark naked!

"Have no fear, Peeta Mellark," he says with a deep, manly voice.

I dart my eyes away. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to look or not, but his beauty is beyond measure, almost inhuman. "What the hell are you doing here? How do you know my name?"

"You summoned me," he replies casually as his enchanting blue eyes lock with mine. Somehow, I can't look away, not matter how hard I try. My gaze is glued to his. "And your blood tells me all I need to know. It bonds us."

He must be talking about the drop of blood I put in the middle of the sigil. I wonder what his na-"You can call me Cato," he says before I could finish the thought.

_Cato_ turns and looks at himself in the mirror above my dresser. "So this is the form you most desire," he says as his hands run down his well-developed chest and abs. "You have fine tastes."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"My body takes on a physical form that appeases the deepest desires of the person that summons me," he explains.

Right… deepest desires… well, I'm not out of the closet, but I am gay. I guess the fact that this demon… or whatever the hell he is… took the form of a man proves it.

I slap myself and pinch my arm. I have to be dreaming. There's no way that a random ritual from an old dusty book using sidewalk chalk and tacky Halloween candles could do something like this. I must be going insane.

Cato steps forward with his beautiful body while I step back away from him until I come in contact with a wall behind me. "Don't come any closer, demon!"

He stops in his tracks. "Or what?" he asks.

I'm at a loss for words. What am I going to do to him? Beat him up? He looks like he can kick my ass with one arm tied behind his back. "I… I…"

"…don't have any choice," he finishes as he closes the distance between us. His hand gently finds its way to my face where the back of his fingers run smoothly down my cheek. "You're a virgin," he says next, "sweet, innocent, naïve, and pure." He looks at me as if I am some kind of precious gift. "I am going to enjoy deflowering you."

"WHAT?!" I shout out loud. "Deflowering me? No, I'm not having… having SEX with you!"

Cato smirks. "You are going on," he says, "you desire it."

Shit… he's right… I do. He's so freaking hot… but… he's not even human… right? I can't do that with him! "Can't you just leave?!"

"Not until my power is replenished," he says as he presses his hard body against mine. He is warm, really warm. His body feels so comfortable and inviting. I close my eyes. I can't look. It's too tempting.

"Well, how do you replenish your power?" I ask, hoping it'll distract me from the feeling of the organ between his legs pressing against me.

"Though sex," he explains, "I regain my power through sex."

Of course… out of all the random sigils in that book, I choose the one that belongs to a sex demon… just my luck. "Well… go find yourself a prostitute or something…"

"It can only be with you."

"What do mean it can only be with me?" I ask awkwardly.

"You summoned me with your blood, which bonds us. Only you can provide me with the power I need to leave this realm," he explains as he tilts my face up to look into my eyes. "It's your responsibility."

I once again find that I can't look away. "Well, what if I don't want to."

"Then I'll force you to."

Cato grabs me by the collar of my shirt and hoists me in the air singlehandedly. He then effortlessly tosses me to the side with inhuman strength. He is freaking strong. "Woah!"

I land on my bed and before I know it, he's on top of me. He straddles my waist with his legs on both sides of my waist. "What are you-!" One of his hands cups my crotch. I am as hard as a rock and he could obviously feel that.

"You want me," he says seductively. "Don't fight it. Give in to yours desires and you will have the most pleasurable time of your life. Resist and I'll put you through enough pain to make your heart stop."

I involuntarily let out a nervous laugh. I just can't help myself.

Cato covers my mouth. I don't have a chance to answer him. Well, actually, I don't need one. The decision is an easy one. As awesome as being fucked to death sounds, it's not what I want written on the tombstone when I die. _"Here lies Peeta Mellark. He lived a good life until it was taken away by intense, deadly fornication."_ The first option of having the most pleasurable time of my life seems much more appealing.

Cato's hand moves away from my mouth and he leans down, locking his lips with mine. It is at that moment I feel something strange… like fire running through my veins. It clouds my mind for a short time until I notice that my erection was becoming painful. It isn't an intense pain, but an insistent one, like it is begging to be touched. I find my hands running down Cato's shoulders and back, feelings his smooth, warm, and sun-kissed skin. I want him so bad… so bad that I can't think of anything else… anything but him…

"Disrobe," he commands.

Immediately I begin taking off all my clothes, starting with my shirt and working my way down. No matter how hard I try, it feels like I can't get them off fast enough. I feel his gaze upon me and I continue to struggle unbuttoning my pants, but it only takes a few more seconds before I am stark naked in front of him on the bed. He looks down at me, inspecting me inch by inch. I feel so vulnerable, but the extreme arousal I'm feeling easily outweighs any embarrassment.

Cato smirks. He seems satisfied with what he sees. "You're going to enjoy this," he assures me as his hands run down my chest to my hips. He backs up and gets between my legs before spreading them slightly. I feel like I should resist, but I don't. I am too fucking turned on. He massages my thighs for a little bit before his hands start to circle my crotch. His fingers run gently up the bottom of the most sensitive parts of my cock. It is like he knows exactly where and how to touch me to illicit the most pleasurable experience possible. I can't stop myself from moaning he did was lightly touching me. He was right, I am enjoying it.

One of his hands wrap around my cock with his thumb resting on the head. His other hand takes a gentle hold of my balls while he begins jerking me slowly. It feels so strange to having someone else's hands on me there, but it feels so good. I can barely stay still it feels so good. My hands end up rubbing up and down my chest. I have no clue of what to do with them.

Cato then leans over without his tongue slightly out of his mouth where he licks the head of my cock. He laughs right afterward. "What's… so fu-funny?" I am barely able to ask.

"You're so close to climaxing," he says, "and we just started."

I know I'm probably blushing out of embarrassment. How do I respond to that? "Well, what do you expect? I haven't done anything like this before."

Cato laughs once more before suddenly taking my cock in his mouth. I feel his tongue wildly gliding all over it as he intensely sucks on it. His head bobs up and down while I let my fingers run though his clean and smooth blonde hair. A few seconds later, I find I can't contain myself any longer. I reach the point of no return and I cum, unleashing my load in his mouth while under the influence of an insanely powerful orgasm that seized my body.

He swallows it and continues sucking, draining every last drop of cum I have left. "You taste delicious," he says with a grin as he kisses his way up my stomach and chest to my neck. "And don't worry yourself about cumming too soon. You'll be cumming a lot more before I'm through with you."

Even though I just had my balls drained, I still feel extremely horny. It's like he is some kind of living aphrodisiac on steroids. He gives me a gentle kiss on the lips before moving pulling me up into a sitting position. He then stood up and as he did, his crotch came right in my line of sight. His harden cock, thick, long, and throbbing with pre-cum, is only inches away from my face. I feel his fingers slither through my hair before he begins pulling my head toward him. Instinctively, I open my mouth, letting his massive cock slide into it. I hear Cato let out a light moan. He likes it so far.

I grab onto the base of his cock and jerk on it lightly like I have seen done through _Internet Research_. I taste his cum, salty but sweet, better than I had imagined it to taste. My tongue moves all over the head, mimicking what he did to me only moments earlier. I feel him pushing my head down further onto his cock, allowing more of it to slide into my mouth. I gag a little when it moves too deep, but I recover quickly. "Good," he comments, "so good…"

Looking up, I see him staring down at me intently with his icy blue eyes. He is so intimidating… but so fucking sexy. He smirks before throwing his head back and moaning. Before I know it, my mouth is filled with shot after shot of his warm cum. I don't know what I should do with it – spit or swallow? That is until Cato looks down into my eyes again. The answer becomes clear after that. I swallow every sweet ounce of it. "You're much better than I thought you would be."

Cato lets off a satisfied sigh and lies in the bed next to me. His arms wrap around me and pull me close. "What are you doing?" I ask curiously. It seems like I am being cuddled.

"Letting you rest a bit," he replies, "because things are about to be very intense. Think of it like the calm before the storm."

I shudder. The anticipation of what he can and will do to me already has me hard again.

Cato rolls and pulls me on top of his body. His hands massage my back gently while he places light kisses along my neck. I feel his toned muscles beneath me before I roll to lie beside him. I let my hands glide along his perfectly sculpted abs and chest. I wish I knew how to make marble sculptures because he would be the perfect model for it. Everything about his physical appearance is perfect – his face, his body, his eyes… all of it. The only thing missing is the fact that he isn't human, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. There is no way a regular human being could ever be _this_ sexy. It's impossible.

I soon find my hand rubbing the underside of his cock. "Someone's eager for me," he says seductively. I wrap my hand around it and begin lightly jerking on it. I can't help but want more. My body is begging for it. It's simply irresistible.

"Tell me what you want," he commands.

I hesitate but only for a moment. "I… I want you to… to fuck me," I admit.

Cato pulls me in for an aggressive kiss. "I'm going to fuck you so hard…"

In a split second, Cato finds his way between my thighs where he forcefully spreads my legs wide open and pushes my knees up in the air. My feet rest on the bed, spread as far apart as they can possibly go. I am probably blushing again. I feel so exposed and embarrassed… but so fucking horny. The way he looks at me screams of pure unadulterated lust. Cato is just as turned on as I am. He wants me just as much as I want him.

Cato leans down and pulls my ass into the air simultaneously. I then feel his tongue, wet and warm, work its way around my hole. "Fuck," I say between moans. It feels so alien… so foreign… but so amazing. It makes my cock twitch happily, and when his tongue finally touches my hole, I can't stop myself from jerking off. His licks start out slow, but the pace quickly picks up. "Relax," he tells me as he continues working my hole with his tongue.

I am in a daze… what I can only explain as heaven on Earth. "Cato," I say desperately, begging for more. He then begins working his tongue inside me, pushing it slightly past my relaxed muscles. "Fuck! Cato! I'm gonna…!"

And just like that I blow a load all over myself. My cum covers my chest and stomach, and some of it even shoots up and hits me in the face. I see Cato's head emerge from down below where he takes my cock in his mouth and begins sucking it clean. He then licks up every drop of cum on my body from my waist up to my face. "Fuck me," I beg before he kisses me. I can taste some of my cum still in his mouth.

I then find myself flipped over on my hands and knees with Cato's hands on my ass, spreading my cheeks apart. He buries his face in my ass, allowing his tongue to get to work on my hole again. This time, he is much more quick and ferocious. I look back over my shoulder to see the intense look in his eyes. He loves it. It is like my ass is a special treat for him, one he waited years for.

Cato lets up for a moment and I feel his fingers rubbing over my hole. I know what comes next, so I relax my muscles there and allow him do as the pleased. I feel one of his fingers begin working its way inside of me. I whimper. My virginity was starting to show. I have never had anything inside me like that before, not even my own fingers. It moves in farther and farther until it reaches his bottom knuckle. I then feel it moving around inside of me, like it was searching for something.

"Oh fuck!" I scream. Cato finds what he was looking for… my g-spot. He rubs it gently a few more times and my cock quickly stands erect in response. He pulls the finger out and this time inserts two. Immediately I feel twice the pain but twice the pleasure as well. It is a tradeoff that I am more than willing to make. He finger fucks me, moving the two digits in and out of me slowly, making sure to touch on g-spot on every pass. "You're so tight," he says, "so fucking tight." A third finger is added and I'm loving it. I still want more though. I want the grand prize – his eagerly waiting cock.

"Fuck me please!" I shout. At that point, I am practically begging for him to shove his cock inside me and pound me into submission. I want him fuck me so fucking hard. I must have it!

Cato smirks and yanks his fingers out of me. He is _finally_ about to give it to me.

I feel the tip of his cock, wet and gushing with pre-come, prod my entrance. I relax my muscles again, just enough for it to slip inside. "Oh fuck," I say. It hurts, but I know it will begin to feel good soon. I just have to give it time.

More of it pushes in, inch by inch, until Cato finally bottoms out. The pain is intense, but I know it will be worth it when I feel the demon's hands settle on my hips. He grips down on them before pulling his hips back and slowly pushing them forward again. The pain is still there, but the feeling of his massive cock rubbing against that one spot inside me is outweighing everything. I let out a moan, urging him to do more.

He begins thrust into me, very slow at first, but he buildings up his pace steadily. The more his cock slides around inside me, the less intense the pain becomes. My body is starting to get used to it and the pleasure is increasing tenfold. He must have some kind of demonic spell over me – something that makes my body crazy his and ignore the pain because it actually subsides rather quickly.

With the pain out of the way, he begins thrusting much quicker. I feel his hips repeatedly slam into my ass harder and harder. He pounds himself deep into me groaning and grunting aggressively with each thrust. I feel a hand of his work its way up to my throat where he grabs a light hold of it and pulls me up where my back is pressed against his chest. He kisses my neck and cheek before nibbling on my earlobe. In the moment, I am his. I belong to him. All of my body is his possession, and I couldn't be any happier.

Cato puts his inhuman strength to good use again as he flips us around where he is laying on the bed and I am hovering over his pelvis. He spins me around to face him before bucking his hips up and reinserting himself into me. "Oh fuck!" I say while riding his cock. I move my ass and hips around to grind his dick, making him growl with pleasure.

This is surely one experience I will never forget.

His cock continues pressing onto my g-spot and before long, I find myself cumming again, this time, without touching my cock. My load fires forward and splatters all over Cato's body, soaking him in my cum. This load is much bigger than the other two and much more intense. I can barely keep myself up while Cato continues rutting into me, but luckily, I don't have to. Cato flips us around once again to where I am below him in a basic missionary position.

His eyes lock with my. They are probably the only things in the world that can keep me from staring at his beautiful, cum-soaked body, and although I am worn out, the intensity continues. Cato pounds into me way harder than before until he finally reaches his orgasm. He unsteadily bucks into me as I feel his seed paint my insides. Spurt after spurt, the warm liquid fills me up. "You're officially my favorite human," he says with a grin.

Cato pulls himself out of me, leaving me feeling empty, but he quickly replaces his cock with his tongue, once again licking at my used and abused hole.

I am exhausted – absolutely drained of all my energy. I can't immediately form a rational thought. I lay in my bed limp and motionless, but I am extremely satisfied.

"I have enough power to return back to me realm now," Cato mentions before giving my hole one last generous lick. "And generally, demons don't like being summoned more than once by the same person," he explains, "but for you… you can summon me as much as you like."

Cato kisses me. I notice his eyes are glowing – radiating with all the energy he gained through sex. He walks to where I drew the sigil on the floor and steps inside of it. "We'll be seeing each other again, right?" he asks as if he already knows the answer.

I nod my head.

"Good," is the last thing I hear him say before he disappears with a flash of heatless fire.

I take a moment to collect my thoughts… to rationalize everything I just experienced. There is no way in hell I'm telling anyone about today's events. This is something I am going to keep to myself. It will be my dirty little secret.

I look at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed. It is late. I pull the covers over myself and close my eyes. I need sleep more than anything, but before I drift off into dreamland, I realize that I still have Saturday and Sunday all to myself.

I know what I'll be doing all weekend.

And one thing's for certain… that book isn't going back to the library anytime soon.

* * *

**END**

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful start to the New Year and I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic!

If you have any questions, concerns, comments, or anything at all, please feel free to leave a review!

You can now follow me on tumblr at: tylerthinks . tumblr . com (remove the spaces)

And last but definitely not least… MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!


End file.
